Lost Bird M rated chapter 9
by Pirateking19
Summary: Chapter 9 of my story Lost Bird because hey, who doesn't love a JE pairing.  The T rated version of this story is available along with the rest of my story under my stories in my profile.  I hope y'all enjoy!


_Author's note: Here it is folks, the M rated version of "Lost Bird" chapter 9. Readers beware – It's rated M for a reason ;) _

The next morning

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sun in the cabin. She frowned, rubbing her eyes a few times before yawning and stretching. Her neck suddenly itched and she reached an arm up, pausing when she noticed what was causing the itch. Jack was sound asleep, curled up against her, his untied arm lazily thrown over her stomach. And face was pressed against her neck, muttering words in his sleep, causing his moustache to scratch her neck. She grinned, slowly moving her arm down and resting on the side of his face, running her thumb over his high cheekbones. He laughed once, clutching her tighter to him before he fell back completely asleep.

Well this was new. She couldn't help smiling to herself, remembering the night's events.

"_Lizzie?" She looked up at his voice, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jack stood before her, in the doorway to cabin. She was sitting on the deck, fiddling with her sword. He met her eyes and she shivered at his stare. His coat heavily fell to the floor._

"_I'm going to sleep now. If you want to join me…" She blinked as she remembered the haste in the kiss from the morning. And when he had her pushed up against the wall in the Pearl's eating quarters when the crew was on deck. And only an hour ago when she pinned him, yet again, to the ship's mast and kissed him so hard she thought his lips would bruise. That was quite the flashback, she had giggled, as he had survived this time she had done that._

"_If you want to know what freedom truly is," he whispered, stepping backwards into the cabin's shadows. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around, realizing no one was watching, and scurried to her feet, hurrying into the cabin behind him. _

"_Jack?" She looked around in the dark, trying to find him. Suddenly strong hands gripped her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall. She was about to speak when his lips crushed against hers, one hand running down her side quickly before returning back up to wrap his fingers in her hair. She greedily kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his thin waist, causing him to press her harder into the wall. She groaned._

"_Jack your arm-"_

"_Dammit love, I'm fine," he growled as he used the tip of his boot and kicked the door shut._

_His lips attached to her neck and she clutched his shoulders, gasping when he bit down._

"_You have no idea how happy I am ye came to join me, Lizzie." Elizabeth flung her head backwards and collided with the wall when he licked down her collarbone, occasionally nipping at her skin. She slid her arms down his back and around to his front, raking her nails across his skin as he moaned against her, grinding his hips into hers once as she clutched him tighter, sure she was hurting him. He pulled her shirt over her head with a grunt and pressed both hands on either side of her waist, trailing his lips down her breasts. _

"_Oh God, Jack," she whispered as he licked a nipple, eyes rising to see her reaction. Her head was tilted back, mouth open as she took deep breaths._

"_Bet the whelp never did that." She shook her head, groaning loudly as his teeth attached, gently biting down and she let out a cry. Jack let one of her legs to the floor and positioned his leg outside of hers, pressing his hips harder into hers. His face fell into her neck as he pressed up, clutching at her arms. _

_Elizabeth met his thrusts, feeling him hard and ready under his trousers. His hands traveled along her sides and down to her hips as he lifted her up again, carrying her toward the bed as he kissed her hard, one hand behind her head. He backed up, his knees hitting the mattress as he fell backwards, Elizabeth landing softly on top of him. He winced as she carefully touched his bandages, steering clear of his wound. _

"_Easy, love."_

"_Sorry… How about I kiss it better," she said softly, kissing his collarbone, sucking on the hollow there. His hands clenched the sheets. She moved down him, licking at his stomach, fingers trailing to his waistband. His hips lifted up against her touch as she grinned, pulling his pants down as he kicked his boots off. _

"_Here?" Her voice sounded so low she barely recognized it as her own. Her lips attached to the inside of his thigh and he panted, sliding down the bed slightly so her mouth would be where he wanted it most. She licked the other thigh, biting gently as he moaned, eyes clenched shut. _

"_Gods Lizzie, I'm going to have to kill you if you keep that up… Where did you learn-"_

_Elizabeth's tongue trailed up his thigh and over his hipbone and he arched up, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _

"_How about here," she asked before she licked the tip of his erection. He screamed, twisting in pleasurable agony as she took him in her mouth and lightly ran her teeth along his length. _

"_Elizabeth, you need to stop… Oh… Love, please, you honestly need to stop," he pleaded, looking down at her as she let him go and looked up at him. She batted her eyelashes at him and grinned._

"_Why, Captain?" He growled and lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she laughed before he kissed her, sliding his tongue inside her small mouth and running his tongue against hers. She moaned and clutched his shoulders. He broke back to take a breath and tug at her pants. _

"_Off. Now." Jack unbuttoned her pants and practically tore them off, tossing them onto the floor as she lay naked beneath him. He looked down at her, his brown eyes now almost completely black. She brought her hands to his face and ran her fingers across his handsome features as she smiled, touching his lips before he lowered his head, resting his bandanna clad forehead against hers._

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he groaned as she arched against him, rubbing herself against him in frustration. He kissed her roughly as he positioned himself at her entrance. _

"_I've probably wanted this longer," she whispered then gasped as he entered her in one thrust. He cried out, dropping face to her shoulder as she panted, closing her eyes. He pulled back and swiftly slid back in, bringing her knees up around his hips then sliding his hands up her body, connecting with her hands. _

_Elizabeth moaned every time he thrusted harder, whispering his name as she felt her skin tingle. Jack groaned, his hot breath against her skin as he thrust faster, matching her arches against his. _

"'_Lizabeth," he repeated over and over, kissing her passionately as he felt her clench around him. She screamed loudly as her release crashed over her, squeezing her eyes shut as she rode out the immense pleasure her body was experiencing. Jack yelled her name as he collapsed on top of her, his weight barely held up by his elbows. His hair fell against her chest as he rest his face under her chin. She slowly brought her arms up and cradled his head to her, running her fingers through his hair as their breaths began to calm. _

Elizabeth grinned with a blush, realizing this was the first time she spent an entire night with a man in his bed. This too, was new to her. She realized she could lay there all day with him clutching to her like she was his lifeline, sheets tangled around them. Her fair skinned hands stood out against the golden tan of his arms and she lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm, content to stay like this.

She briefly wondered if this would have been the same way if she had Will now. Would she have been happy if they lived the life they had planned? In a large house with many fancy objects and those corsets she hated so much, having to live so proper and true? She looked down at the man, the pirate, sleeping against her and she knew this was the right choice. She was never supposed to be a proper woman, she was meant to be a pirate.

Jack took in a deep breath and lightly kissed the side of her neck, fingers moving against her waist. Elizabeth tilted her head toward him and he rested his lips against her neck.

"I love you too, Lizzie," he muttered, the words almost incoherent as he spoke into her skin, but she heard them. She smiled to herself, running her fingers over his sparrow tattoo on his forearm.

Yes, this was the right choice.


End file.
